


Your dream or mine?

by Miss_Brea_Dragneel



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Covens, Dreams, Dubious Consent, F/M, Modern day London, Murder Mystery, Reader-Insert, Ritual Sacrifices, Witches, reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 13:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10537572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Brea_Dragneel/pseuds/Miss_Brea_Dragneel
Summary: When solving a strange murder case, dreams can become so very bizarre.......but is it your dream, or mine?...(Set in Modern-day London)





	

It had been another boring, mostly eventless Monday and as the young Earl sat there quietly in his study, flickling through the pages of his newspaper a sudden knock at the door drew his attention across the room.   
"Enter" he called out and looked up to see a tall, dark haired figure make his way across the room, a silver tea tray in his hands.  
Sebastian, his butler.  
"Your afternoon tea, Master" said Sebastian as he poured out a cup full of the hot liquid and handed it to Ciel.   
"Oh, and this arrived for you" he said, smiling as he handed him a white envelope.

Ciel looked at it, letting out a low sigh as he stared at the wax seal on the back.  
"Another one. A break once in a while... that's all I ask" he grumbled, opening the envelope and reading through the contents.  
Sebastian smirked at him "It was your idea to take up the job again, my Lord" he said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.  
"Don't remind me" said Ciel, glancing up to frown at him.

"Unbelievable... The twenty-first century and yet these people are acting like it's the Dark Ages" said Ciel, shaking his head.  
"Care to elaborate?" Sebastian asked curiously, watching the expressions on his Master's face.  
"Apparently, those silly rumors of witches, that those women were waffling on about in the theater lobby the other day, may actually be true" Ciel replied as he handed the letter to the butler.  
"But I thought, in this day and age, things like Paganism or Wicca were an accepted thing?" said Sebastian, raising a confused eyebrow as he read through the letter.  
"True; but like any religion, there are always a few who use it simply for personal gain... or worse" replied the young Earl as he stood up.   
"Let's get to work" he added, walking towards the door.  
"Yes, my Lord" said Sebastian, following his Master out the room.

 

* * *

* * *

 

A look of frustration crept across the young Lord's face as he sat there in the lounge.  
"Searching for three bloody days and all we've got to show for it is a few dodgy claims of sights in half the woodlands round England and a handful of urban legends, half of which don't make sense" he snapped, throwing a cushion across the room and flomping back on the sofa.  
"Yes my Lord, but there is still one source we haven't checked" said Sebastian as he handed the young Earl a plate.  
Ciel looked at the soft, creamy chocolate cake that sat there enticing him. "You don't mean...?.." he said, his voice trailing off as he gave in and tucked in to the chocolatey goodness.  
"Indeed, I do my Lord" replied sebastian smirking, knowing how the very idea made the young Earl's skin crawl.  
Ciel swallowed his last mouthful and frowned at the butler.   
"You know I'd only go to that lunatic as a last resort!" he huffed.  
"Yes Master, and this does seem to be one of those times" replied Sebastian, taking the empty plate from his Master.  
"Then I suppose we have no choice." said Ciel with a frown.  
"Well... shall we go then? Before I change my mind" he grunted as he stood up.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

An eeirie wind blew through the dim, dusty back street as the two figures stood looking at the run down shopfront before them.  
"I'm amazed this place is still here after all this time... Over one hundered and thirty years. From what I understand, it's now a listed building" said Ciel, glancing over at the butler.  
"Indeed it is my Lord. Though it has certainly seen better days" replied Sebastian as he looked up at the badly damaged, cobweb-covered sign above the window, simply reading 'Undertaker'  
"Shall we?" he said, gripping the door knob.  
The door creaked loudly when he pushed it, holding it open for his Master to enter.  
Ciel stood in the darkened shop, lit only by a few random candles.   
"Undertaker!" he called out, his voice echoing round the room.   
The young Earl stood quietly, waiting for an answer.  
"Why, Lord Phantomhive.... it's been sooo long." came a low, unnerving voice. Ciel's attention was drawn to a sudden movement at the back of the room.   
He watched as four boney, long-nailed fingers crept round the long, velvety black curtain that hung there, pulling it aside to reveal a tall, dark figure; dressed in long black robes, standing in the brightly lit doorway.  
"Undertaker" said Ciel, watching the dark figure move towards him.  
"To what do I owe the pleasure?" asked the Undertaker with his usual creepy grin.  
"You know there's only one reason I'd come here, so let's get on with it" Ciel grunted, knocking his walking stick on the floor hard as he frowned.  
"No need to be rude my Lord" said the Undertaker as he sat atop of a coffin. "But you know the price... The times may have changed, but that never has" he smirked, wagging a finger at the young Earl.  
Sebastian let out a low sigh and reached for the door "If you would, Master" he said gesturing for Ciel to leave.  
"Fine" said Ciel, rolling his eyes "But make it quick! I don't have all day" he huffed and walked out of the door, giving the Undertaker one last disgruntled glance as he did so.

The young Earl stood there for a few minutes, tapping his foot impatiantly when a sudden burst of hyena-like laughter startled him, rattling the windows in the process.  
"That was quick" he said as Sebastian opened the door.  
"What kind of butler would I be, if I couldn't handle something as simple as that?" Sebastian replied with a smirk as Ciel walked back inside.

"Now then my Lord, what exactly did you want to know?" said the Undertaker, wiping away the last laugh induced tear from his eye.  
"Witches in the woods. I need facts, rather then silly stories" said Ciel, sitting on the coffin opposite him.  
"Ah.. You're referring to the recent reports of strange bodies found, and the supposed black magick rituals involved. Correct?" the Undertaker asked, watching the young Earl closely.  
"So you know about it?" Ciel replied and gave Sebastian a glance.  
The butler giving him a clear 'I told you so' smirk back.  
"Indeed I do. According to my sources... There is, infact, a group of supposed Witches that had been seen 'practicing' not far from the scene, just before the bodies were found... Members of which, were also spotted around the same time the victims disapeared. From what I understand, there are strange symbolic marks on these bodies... ritual related, couldn't tell you what though. Unfortunatly I haven't had the pleasure of examining them myself. All being kept tight under wraps in the Yards' care you see" said Undertaker, swinging his feet back an forth as he sat there.  
"Is there anything else you can tell us, Mr Undertaker? Perhapes about these supposed Witches?" Sebastian asked politely.  
"Hmm?.. They're local to the inccidents, that's for sure. Unfortuatly that doesn't help too much" said Undertaker, tapping his fingers on the coffin lid.  
"What do you mean?" said Ciel, a look of suspicion on his face.  
"Well, there are at least a dozen Covens in and around the area, you see. Most of them decent enough. These supposed rituals... if what I've been told is true, are of a very dark magick. Banned from most Covens, from what I understand, so you can see my problem" replied the Undertaker with a small shrug.  
"But you can't give us any actual solid information on the people involved?" Ciel huffed with a disapointed frown.  
"Afraid not my Lord... Drop by on Sunday, I may have something then" said Undertaker as he stood up, turning his back to the Earl

"Now, if it's all the same to you my Lord... I need to get back to work. My guests are waiting" he said giving a wave as he headed back through the door, pulling the curtain behind him.  
"Not as much information as I was hoping for, but it's enough to work from" said Ciel as he headed out the door.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

The early afternoon sun hung high in the sky as I walked along the quiet street, a shopping bag in my left hand and my mind wandering.  
I glanced over at the nearby shop windows as I passed them, not noticing the tall, smartly dressed figure walking towards me; his own attention solely on the boy walking beside him.

The tall figure bumped in to me, knocking me backwards to the ground and knocking my shopping bag from my hand, the contents scattering across the floor.  
"Ooof!" I muttered, a slight pain in my bottom as it hit the floor.  
"Are you alright young Lady?" came a young male voice.  
"I'm fine" I replied, still a little stunned. Glancing up to see a smartly dressed boy and an older gentlman beside him.  
"Sebastian! At least help the woman up" said the boy in a demanding tone.  
"I do apologise Miss" came a smooth, charming voice.  
I looked up and the tall, handsom dark-haired gentleman infront of me, offering his hand. "I honestly didn't see you there" he said as he helped me to my feet.  
"No, it's my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going" I replied, begining to blush.

  
"I suppose we're both at fault then, but it was I that knocked you down. Might I at least ask your name?" said the raven haired man, his dark crimson eyes staring straight in to my (Y/E/C) ones.  
"It's (Y/N) " I replied, my cheecks turning a deep pink.  
"A pleasure to meet you Miss (Y/N). My name is Sebastian and this young man is Lord Ciel Phantomhive" said Sebastian, gesturing to the boy beside him. He then knelt down to gather my scattered shopping, a look of curiousity on his face as he picked up a small bundle of white sage along with a green candle.  
"Seriously? A Lord?" I asked, looking at the finely clothed youth.  
"Yes. Earl Phantomhive, as matter of fact" replied Ciel, a smug smirk on his face as he looked at me.  
"Impressive" I grinned, an odd feeling of pride running through me; It's not often you come across aristocracy or celebrities just wandering the streets of London. Not without a ton of body guards and paparatsy.

I looked at the young Earl and noticed the small folded map in his hand. "So... What brings you to boring old Greenwich?. If you don't mind me asking" I said curiously.  
Ciel looked at me, raising a clearly disapproving eyebrow, but before the young Earl could answer, Sebastian stepped in.  
"To be honest Miss (Y/N), we've gotten ourselves quite lost. Perhaps you could point us in the right direction?" said the butler in his most charming tone as he handed me my bag.  
"I'll do my best" I replied with a smile.  
As we got to the end of long street I stopped, pointing across towards the nearby station. "The main train from that station runs right through to London Bridge Station every forty minutes or so... Or it's supossed to anyway. It's always packed on a Saturday so it might be running late" I said, watching the two strangers as they muttered to each other.

  
"We're very greatful for your help Miss (Y/N). Might I persuade you to join his Lord-ship and I for a drink, a simple thank you?" said Sebastian in his usual swav tone, taking my right hand in his left, lifting it up and lightly kissing the back of my fingers.  
My cheecks flushed red and I pulled away. "I.. I.." I stuttered.  
Ciel stood there watching me, a smirk on his face.  
"Any other time I'd say yes, but I'm afraid I'll have to say no today. I've kinda got plans and I really can't be late" I said, staring down at the ground, a little embarrased.  
"Of course Miss (Y/N), I can quite understand that. We've already taken up enough of your time and we're very greatful for that." said Ciel, shaking my hand. "I do hope we meet again" he said with a clearly false smile.  
"Well.. you're very welcome and who know's? Maybe I'll see ya around?" I grinned, waving as I walked away, scurrying round the nearest corner and out of their sight.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

The sun began to set as I got off the busy train at Waterloo Station, checking around me as I walked along.   
The odd feeling of being watched creeping up on me, just like it had days before. I made my way to a dark, dindgy back street, up to a familiar looking funeral parlour.  
A bell jingled as I pushed the door open and I walked inside the dimmly lit shop now feeling un-easy. I glanced around and not seeing anyone there I pulled an envelope from my bag and placed it on the counter.  
"That's that then" I muttered with a sigh and turned to face the door.  
"Not even going to say hello?" came a low, eeirie voice.  
"Didn't realise you were there" I replied, not turning around.  
I felt a cold, clammy hand touch mine. His long black nails lightly running over the back of my hand as his came to rest on top of it.  
"I brought you all the info I have so far. I've a good idea who might be behind this, but I need to be sure" I said, taking a deep breath as I felt him move close.  
"Then go my sweet little messenger bird, gather the facts and bring me your findings" he wispered in my ear, sending a shudder down my spine. I hated when he got close like that. It always creeped me out and yet, the closer he got, the more that yearning feeling came to the surface.   
A feeling I'd much rather keep buried.   
I swallowed hard and pulled away from him. "See you soon then" I said and headed for the door.  
"I'll meet you in the usual place" he replied, the door creaking as it closed behind me.

 

* * *

* * *

 

The butler stood in the quiet study watching his Master rustling through the paperwork on his desk.   
"You seem rather disapointed my Lord" he said as he reached for the tea pot.  
Ciel glaired up at him "Stupid bloody Undertaker! He didn't have anything different today, than what he last told us" he grunted, banging a fist on the desk.  
"That's not entierly true my Lord. He told us that this particular group is often seen in Oxleas Woods, and there are only a couple of groups that use those woods. So we have a definate place, correct? And as he said himself, he's still waiting for a reply from his informant" said Sebastian as he handed the young Earl a cup of tea.  
"I certainly wouldn't mind knowing who that informant was... That way I wouldn't have to deal with that soul-reaping clown" said Ciel with a sigh.  
"A useful piece of information, I'm sure my Lord" replied Sebastian.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

  
A cold breeze blew through the tall trees as I stood there in the dark park, sending a shiver up my spine.  
I hated waiting out here all alone like this, the bright moon and beautiful clear starry sky the only thing compensating for it.  
"Where is the crazy old git?" I muttered, rubbing my arms to warm myself.  
"Nice to see you too, love" came a low, husky all too familiar voice as a set of long nailed fingers crept up my shoulders from behind.  
  
I let out a startled squeak and turned to see a tall figure stood behind me, dressed in an old fashioned black robe, a top hat and long silver hair hanging down his back with long bangs across the front, obscuring his eyes.  
The Undertaker.  
I frowned at him as he stood there giggling. "Don't do that! I nearly jumped right out of my skin!" I snapped angrily, crossing my arms as I looked away from him, realising the Reaper must have snuck in to the park from the back while I'd been watching the gate.  
"Now wouldn't that be a sight?" he replied with a grin then giggled.  
"Oh stop it! Let's just get down to business. It's not much right now, I'm still gathering info after all. As you first suspected, there definately is a group that meets up in Oxleas Woods. They meet there every first Saturday of the month. There are rumours of them playing around with dark magick, but I don't think it's them. They're not the only onces who use those woods." I huffed, glancing behind me for a moment then looking back at him as I passed him a small paper envelope containing pictures and other info.  
  
Again with that feeling of being watched was hanging over me.  
  
"You seem a little agitated this evening. Something bothering you love?" Undertaker asked curiously, tucking the small object inside his robe as he watched me.  
"These little meetings of ours are becoming a tad dangerous." I frowned, avoiding looking at him.  
"How so?" he asked as he slipped a finger under my chin, lifting my head up to face him.  
"I'm well aware someone's been watching me and I'm sure it's all to do with this little 'matter' of yours, so I think it might be best to use a different method of contact from now on" I replied as deep feelings of axiety ran through me, along with a hint of regret, after all he'd told me it was just a simple police case when he asked for my help, but I knew there were darker forces at play and I was well aware Undertaker wasn't exactly the most trustworthy of people.   
Even so, I couldn't say no to a friend. It just wasn't in my nature. A flaw in me that got me in to trouble no end.

  
"And just what did you have in mind my dear? After all, if they're watching you then they'll most likely be listening in too" he said, raising his right hand up to his ear in the shape of a phone.  
I looked at the tall slender figure stood before me, raising a suspicious eyebrow "You know, I get the impression you've gained yourself a fair amount of enemies over the years my mischievious friend." I said curiously.  
"You could say that" he grinned, raising up his hands and wriggling his long black nails at me creepily.  
"You scare me sometimes you know that?" I said, smirking as I watched him.  
"Oh come now (Y/N), would you have me any other way?" he replied, giggling as he prodded me playfully.  
"Certainly not. Life's boring without a good laugh here and there, you taught me that" I giggled. I looked up at the now clouding sky "It's getting late, I think it's time to head off" I said with a sigh.  
"But you didn't answer my first question" said Undertaker, the tone of his voice now serious as he reaching out, resting his cold hand on my shoulder as I turned away from him.  
"Oh, don't worry I'll let you know" I replied, pulling away from him.  
"In which case my dear, I'll wish you good night" he said, giving a little wave.  
I glanced back at him, a smirk across my lips "And sweet dreams to you" I replied and headed off down the pebbled path in front of me, towards the park gate.  
The Undertaker watched me, a curious expression on his face. "An odd thing for her to say to me" he said to himself as he walked off in to the dark.  
"Interesting" a voice wispered as the nearby tree rusted.

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

The room was silent as I walked round and lit the small green candles I'd placed around it.   
A small simple room, decorated with crimson coloured walls, long black curtains and furnished with a few basic essentials, a simple wooden bed in the corner, a small chest of draws, a chair and not much else.  
I lit a small bundle of white sage, wafting it round the room.  
"Midnight" I wispered, glancing up at the small rustic looking clock on the wall "I hope this works" I said as I placed a few soft cushions down on the floor then sat down, positioning myself comfortably and taking a deep breath as I closed my eyes; a long pointed clear quartz focusing crystal in my right hand and the left resting on my knee.   
"Great Guardians, I call upon thee.. I ask for your blessing and ask that you grant me safe passage on my jouney" I said in a loud, clear voice.   
I layed back clearing my thoughts and as my breathing softened, I slowly slipped in to a deep meditational state.

 

*I opened my eyes and looked around. the surroundings seeming quite familiar.   
I stood in a dim, eeirie room lit only by a handful of randomly placed candles and coffin's scattered around it, cluttering the room  
"A rather typical scene really, even here... Ever the mysterious one, aren't you?" I smirked as I watched a tall silver haired figure walk passed me.  
"I've been expecting you my dear" said the Undertaker as he turned to look at me.  
"Is that so? Then I come to you with a message" I said with a smile.  
_'Does that mean he dreams about me normally? Kinda creepy'_ I thought to myself as I watched him, waiting for a response.

"Oh I'm aware, very well aware" he replied, giving me a cheecky grin.  
I stared at him for a moment "Aware? Wait... you mean you're aware you're dreaming?" I asked, a suprised expression on my face.  
"Indeed I am my dear. Well aren't you a clever little Witch. Certainly not the 'connection' I was expecting" he replied, giggling as he lent back againts the counter in the corner.  
"Yes, well... all the same. You wanted the info so here it is. There is another group.. and I've had the misfortune to cross paths with them personally in the past. The owner of the new age shop down by the riverfront... She's High-Priestess to a rather dark Coven. They have a very bad reputation, especially for using dark magicks. They also use those woods regularly and these strange incidents you've been telling me about sound just about her level" I said as I watched him smirking at me.  
"I hope you realise just how much of risk I'm taking telling you this. It's a big no-no to turn over a fellow Sister... let alone a whole Coven" I added with a sigh.  
"Of course my dear... and it's much appreciated" he grinned, moving slowly towards me.  
"But it's not the only risk you took tonight, is it?." he said and gently took hold of my hand.  
"What do you mean?" I asked, curiously.  
"Why, this little spell of yours of course. Quite complex.. powerful" he replied.  
"A small risk I suppose, like any other spell but I've done it before... Although last time he wasn't aware he was dreaming.. then again, he was human" I said with a shrug.

  
"Hmm.. I'm curious. If this is my dream and yet I'm aware of it.. does that mean I have control of it?" Undertaker grinned, the candles flittering as he walked around me and giggling as he stood there behind me.  
"To a degree, I suppose" I replied, giggling as I made the flame on the nearby candle flare up showing him I could manipulate the surroundings too.  
A giggle that was quickly replaced with a light shudder that ran down my back as I felt his cold fingers touch my shoulders.  
I took in a deep breath, calming myself. "But it's easy enough to break the connection if I want to leave. I'm still fully achored to the other end" I said with a more serious tone.  
"Yes, but from what I understand... the anchor you speak of is meditational... so techniclly, though 'tranced' you'd need to be awake and fully focused for that wouldn't you? Otherwise it's the same as being asleep, meaning you're here untill you wake like a normal dream, correct?" he asked with a devious smirk on his lips as he moved closer.  
"Well, technically yes.. but.. wait, what do you mean by that?" I said suspiciously.  
  
My body suddenly froze as I felt Undertakers cold boney fingers wriggle their way down my right side, resting softly on my hip.  
"What if I told you... you physically dozed off not long after arriving" he wispered in my ear, his hot breath tickling the skin of my neck.  
"That's really not funny" I said as a sudden feeling of panic hit me.  
  
I swallowed hard, doing my best to keep my composure as the worrying thought crept in to my mind "Is he serious?".  
"So tell me love.. does that now mean this is my dream or yours?" he asked and moved my long hair away from my shoulder "Because, going by your reactions so far my dear..." he began, gently kissing my neck "I'd say you've been here before" he wispered then ran the tip of his tounge up my neck towards my ear, kissing the lobe.  
  
My cheecks flushed red and I breathed heavily, lost for words as I felt his other hand snake its way down my left side and round my waist. "I most certainly have. Now.. why don't we put your little control theory to the test" he giggled and turned me to face him.  
I stared at him with a clear look of shock on my face.  
He lifted off his hat, flinging it to the floor and a seductive smile crept across his lips as he pulled his long bangs back, reveiling a pair of stunning, almost hypnotic yellow/green eyes staring at me.   
He slipped his left hand back round my waist, pulling me against him then knocked my hair back off my shoulder, running his long boney finger down my collar bone then slipped it under my chin lifting my head up to face him.

  
"Not such a typical scene now hmm?" he smirked.  
"U-Und.." I began, my voice suddenly silenced as his lips pressed tight against mine. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as the kiss deepened, his tounge slowly caressing mine. He pulled away, grinning as he watched me blush then pulled me close again, kissing my neck and slowly walking me backwards towards the counter as he did so.  
I looked down as I knocked into the counter behind me, feeling him push against me.  
"Wait.." I said softly, reaching up and gently stroking the long silver hair I secretly adored.  
  
He simply giggled and a sudden jolt of pain shot through me as I felt him bite down on the soft bare flesh right where my neck meets my shoulder. "Hey!" I squeaked in protest, he ran his tounge along the now sore skin then continued up my neck.  
"You never did answer my question" he said softly, his lips brushing against my skin as he spoke.  
  
"Well.... I came to you didn't I?.. Besides, what the hell would make you think this dream's mine?" I replied. My eyes suddenly widened and I let out a small gasp as I felt his right hand slip up my side.   
It then moved over, gently caressing my breast as he kissed my ear "Simple my love..." he said as he slowly slipped his hand back down my side, lifting my skirt as he gently ran his fingers up my thigh "In my dreams... I never get this far" he wispered, his fingers lightly brushing across my womanhood.  
I let out another gasp, gripping the front of his robe.  
He pushed against me "If this is what you really wanted" he said in a seductive tone as he began rubbing, smirking as he saw my cheecks flush red again, letting out a small groan.   
"All you need do was ask, my love" he wispered, kissing my neck again as he slipped his fingers inside my underware and began gently rubbing my clit. I reached up, slipping my arms around his neck as I let out small groan making him rub harder.  
"Mmm... I..I.." I mermered as the sensation grew stronger   
"Sshhh" he said softly, kissing me tenderly as he slipped two long boney fingers inside and began slowly moving them.   
I gasped again and he grinned "Ahh.. there it is" he giggled, rubbing that sensative spot a little harder.  
  
I held him tight "A..Aidrian... I.. I'm.." I cried out followed by a loud groan as the hot liquid seeped down between my thighs.  
He pushed against me again and I could feel a hard lump. He lowered my underware, kissing my as he lifted me and sat me atop a coffin.  
I stared at him, breathing heavily as I saw the Reaper drop his robes. He grinned at me and took my right hand, guiding it down his torso and on to the throbbing lump in his trousers.  
I stroked it reluctantly and he giggled then dropped his trousers, reveiling his long hard member. I let out a little gasp as I stared, for such a slender figure he was certainly well hung.  
He moved close, pushing himself against me, his hot member brushing against my entrance. I looked up at him, wrapping my arms around him tight as he pushed it inside, making me groan.  
He began pushing against me, in and out, harder and faster. I clung to him letting out moan after groan, the sensations overwhelming.  
"Feel good?" he asked in a soft voice, kissing my neck. I simply nodded at him, unable to speak.   
He pushed in hard, my eyes widened, arching my back and groaning loadly as I hit climax followed by a load groan from him as he joined me.  
  
"Now if this is just a dream.." he wispered as he slowly pulled out   
"Imagine how it'll be for real"*

 

 

I sat bolt upright, a shocked expression on my face, my eyes slowly focusing as I looked around the darkened room.   
It was my own room, I was awake and the morning sunlight was peeking through the gaps in the curtains.   
I looked around, all but one of the candles had burn themselves out and the crystal lay on the floor beside me "I really did fall asleep.. Guess I'm not as strong as I thought I was" I sighed, my attention suddenly drawn to the damp, sticky feeling in my lap.   
I looked down and my cheecks flushed red with embaresment. "Oh my.. " I squeaked scrambling to my feet and running in to the bathroom, straight to the shower.  
I stood there drying myself, thoughts of the night before running through my mind.   
"Did we really...?" I thought to myself then looked in the mirror infront of me "Maybe it was just a normal dream.... maybe.. maybe it didn't work after all" I muttered and headed to get dressed.

 

* * *

* * *

 

The young Earl stood outside the small newage shop, a look of smug satisfaction on his face as he watched the police march one person after another from the property.  
"Nice work Phantomhive. How'd you work out they were here?" said the head officer as he pulled tape across the shop door.  
"Let's just say I had a little help... a useful tip you might say" the Earl replied with a smirk.  
  
A slim, pale looking woman with long curly hair sat in the back of the police van staring at Sebastian as he stood there.  
"You know what happens to those who betray her Sisters?" she hissed angrily.  
Sebastian looked at her, raising an eyebrow in interest.  
"I know she told... I know" she growled at the butler.  
"She? She who?" said Sebastian curiously but before he could get an answer, the door was shut tight and the van was already pulling away.

  
"I think we need to pay the Undertaker one last visit" said Sebastian as he walked up beside the young Earl.  
"What on earth for?" Ciel asked, looking up at the butler.  
"A simple loose end my Lord" replied Sebastian and the two made their way down to the funeral parlour.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

It was unusually quiet as I walked along the street, my mind swimming with thoughts.   
"What the hell am I doing here?" I muttered to myself sighing. Why was I heading there after last night? I couldn't face him now could I?  
But maybe it was just a normal dream, I had to know.   
That's why I was going.

I walked up to the shop door, stopping as I heard the sound of voices inside.  
"Sounds like he has customers" I said quietly as I pushed the door open.  
A stunned expression fell across my face as I saw two familiar figures stood there looking at me.  
"A small world isn't it Miss (Y/N)" Said Sebastian, smiling at me.  
"I'll say" I replied, still rather shocked. A feeling that changed to pure awkwardness as I noticed a pair of familiar eyes staring at me from under his long silver bangs.  
  
"I get the impression, you've met my little messenger bird before" said Undertaker, glancing at Sebastian as he slowly moved towards me.  
"Indeed we have. Miss (Y/N) helped us find our way around Greenwich while we were visiting" said Sebastian, giving me a nod.  
"You? You're the reliable source that Undertaker has been getting his information from?" said Ciel in a suprised tone, staring at me.   
"But Undertaker told us it was coming from an insider of sorts... Wouldn't that make you..?..." he said, his voice trailing off.  
"A Witch?" asked Sebastian, watching the Undertaker curiously as he stood beside me.  
"Not exactly.. I prefer the term Pagan, and before you ask... No I'm not in any of these Covens. I'm what you call a.. solitary practicer" I replied, a shiver running up my spine as I felt the Undertaker's hand slid up my back, his long boney fingers resting on my shoulder.  
"Solitary but with enough connections to know what's going on" he grinned.  
"Well, the reason we came was to give you a simple warning" said Sebastian, looking at me.  
"Go on" said Undertaker, a smile on his face as he stood there playing with my hair.  
"The leader of the group. The last thing she said before they carted her off was that she knew who had told and that things happen to those who do so. Simply put my friend, I suggest you watch your back" said Ciel with a slight frown.  
"Pfft.. Those wrinkly old hags don't scare me" I replied, smirking "There are much darker scarier things out there" I added, glancing at the silver haired reaper stood beside me.  
"In which case, we'll leave you to your business" said Sebastian and led the young Earl out of the door.  
  
"Speaking of business" said Undertaker, running his fingers down my back.  
My eyes widened and I let out a small gasp as he pulled me close "Why not tell me all about that dream you had last night" he grinned, kissing my neck.  
"So it was real?!" I thought to myself, the suprised expression on my face changing to a smile as I felt his kisses creeping up my neck.   
I slowly slipped my arms around him "Your dream or mine?" I asked, giggling as he pushed me against the counter.


End file.
